


Sleepy Stars

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Lance, cryptid AU, mermaid au, sleepy hunk, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Hunk and Lance watch the stars





	Sleepy Stars

Lance smiled and flicked his fins, moving impossibly closer to Hunk. 

Hunk smiled and wrapped an arm around Lance's shoulders, tucking him in close. 

They were laying in the sand, watching the stars from under the surface, meserized by the way the water seemed to make the stars look like they were the ones swimming in an inky sea, even though it was Hunk and Lance who had tails. 

"It's a nice night." Hunk commented, trying to see if Lance had fallen asleep or not.

Lance sighed happily, wrapping his tail around Hunk's. "It is."

They lasped into a sleepy silence, and Hunk smiled leaning back further, setting againts the sand with a soft sigh. Lance followed, laying his head on Hunk's chest, burying the tips of their tails in the cool sand. Hunk's hand fell to his boyfriend's waist. 

"Hunk?" 

The merman hummed, absent mindedly tracing the soft scales that krept up Lance's side. 

Lance smiled at the sensation. 

"I never want this to end."


End file.
